The incubus
by NoxAbelle
Summary: Sebastian is dying. There's only one way to keep him alive, but can Ciel really abide by the new rules of their relationship? Yaoi.


"I'm dying."

The words echoed in his ears, but surpassed his brain, refusing to be broken down and analyzed. They instead travelled to the center of his chest where the crashed and tore through him in every direction from the outside in. Ciel clutched at his chest, actually surprised when there was no wound to be found there. But the dulled emotion of surprise was immediately paled, as was every other thought or current event that usually took the focus in his mind. Everything, every detail of text or image faded, lines blurred until they disappeared completely and the only thing filling him up was those words. He could see them written, hear them spoken, feel the graveness in the tone that spoke to him. Sebastian, his butler, the only person he had in this world. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Liar. liar.

"Liar." Ciel said. He had wanted to scream the word as loud as his voice could go, but as he tried to muster enough power to even speak, he found that he could only manage a broken whisper.

"I'm sorry young master. To be a perfect butler until the end, it seems... was impossible after all."

"But you can't die. Can you? I mean you're not just dying, there's a reason right?" Ciel choked out despite his seeming inability to even breathe.

"There is." Sebastian muttered darkly.

"Well... what is it?" He spoke and sebastian could hear the defeat in that miserable voice.

"I'm starving to death, young master. You see, contracts usually only last a few months. Humans have simple goals. But we're entering our fourth year together now..."

"Well then eat something for Christ's sake!"

Sebastian didn't take the time to laugh at the irony in that sentence, barely having the energy to carry on such a heavy conversation.

"It's not that simple young master. To consume a soul, it is necessary to make a contract. I'd have to break our covenant."

"Break... the contract?" Ciel stood there shocked as he registered this. He couldn't just let Sebastian die, but if he broke the contract Sebastian would have no use for him anymore. Silence rested throughout the room as the two reviewed thier options.

"Young master. May I suggest a third option?" The butler entered making Ciel shoot a look back in his direction.

"Well spit it out already!" Ciel screamed, enraged by the entire situation.

"There are forms of demons who feed on things other than souls. They are called incubi. They feed on blood and sex."

"Blood or... s-sex?" Ciel considered, stumbling for a moment on the embarassing word. He didn't know alot about sex, but he knew it was a sinful, private act perfectly befitting for a demon.

"No. Blood _and_ sex, young master. The two go together, it's the way it was intended. Imagine being a demon is a carnivore, and being an incubus is an herbivore. But choosing one or the other would be simalar to taking a man and forcing him to survive on tap water."

"...So you're saying, you can just go out, drink some blood and voilate a harlot for the night and you'll be cured?" Ciel grumbled, uncomfortable with the subject, and even more unconfortable at the idea of his butler tupping some lascivious woman. Again.

"They're not as satisfying as a soul, I'd have to eat in that way on a regular basis. I'm afraid that if I become an incubus by feeding in that way that I'll force myself into a frenzy and be unable to stop. Even keeping myself at the minimum, the only way I could convince myself to stop is if..."

"If what?"

"If botchan ordered me to."

"As if I'd watch you have sex with a bunch of loose women!" Ciel snorted and frowned at the thought of it.

"Actually I had another suggestion."

Ciel paced his office as he tried to find the meaning of these cryptic words until it dawned on him. A dark blush grew over his cheeks as he shot daggers at the man before him.

"What suggestion?" He grit through his teeth.

"If the young master would allow me to, I would use his body to sustain my life until the contract is complete."

Silence fell over the room. The puzzled look on Ciel's face as he knitted his eyebrows together in frustration was one to behold. If he wasn't starving to death, the demon would be relishing in this moment. Hell, he has anyway.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE." Ciel yelled, puffing out his cheeks and sitting at his desk.

"Excellent." The demon almost smiled. Almost.


End file.
